Tone Rion
|illustrator = Akio Watanabe (Original\2011) |company = Dear Stage (Moe Japan) |distributor = Bplats, Inc. |affiliation = YAMAHA Bplats, Inc. }} Tone Rion (兎眠りおん) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and is currently distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation,VonamaOtalab blog: Vocaloid event and was created in collaboration with Dear Stage (Moe Japan, Co. Ltd.). She was released in December 2011 for the VOCALOID3 engine. The voice provider for Rion has never been revealed. Concept Her brief back-story states that she is 16, and was born in the year 2095. Rion performs on the "Dear Stage" (ディアステージ) located in future Akihabara set 100 years from the current time. She is based on the idea of "VOCALOID + idol = Vocaloidol" and was the first of Dear Stage VOCALOID "Vocaloidol" concepts, of which 5 vocals were planned. The vocals would come from within Moe Japan's own vocalists. Etymology The kanji for Tone Rion's name means 兎 (bunny/rabbit) and 眠 (sleep), however the phrase itself "兎眠" (rabbit's sleep) has no significant meaning in Japanese. Though the company does not give any account, Rion's name is believed to be a double pun on the English word Tone and the musical instrument Tenori-on produced by Yamaha. Appearance The design has the distinct appearance of a 'cooking' maid. However, based upon her background, the design is meant to portray an Akibamaid (秋葉原 メイド), a cosplay girl whose role is that of a waitress rather than a cook. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|Tone Rion = Marketing Tone Rion is the first VOCALOID to specifically be sold as "Moe" and first to focus on the otaku based culture. Rion is also the first to target this particular classification directly with her avatar mascot design and vocal designed around the commonly considered moe traits of Japanese manga and anime characters. VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16 of December, GUMI , VY1v3 , Akikoloid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011. During Rion's segment, she was 'trapped' behind a screen and needed encouragement by the audience to break out. Once she was free, she performed with the girl pop group, Dempagumi.inc (でんぱ組.inc). Do note that this concert is difficult or impossible to find online - See VocaLawson Vocafarre Concert summary Nico Nico Douga Broadcast Norton Anti-Virus Commercial Tone Rion's vocals were used in a Japanese Norton Anti-Virus Commercial "Norton Antivirus USB Amulet". Her character illustration can also be seen on a man's T-shirt and monitor screen. She sings the background song as well, titled "Omamori Uta".link Akiba's Trip 2 Tone Rion & Dear Stage makes an appearance in the game Akiba's Trip 2 for the Playstation 3 and PSVita which was released November 7, 2013.http://www.siliconera.com/2013/10/22/akibas-trip-2-gives-us-tour-akihabara-bear-suit/ Additional information Popularity Notable for... *First Dear Stage (Moe Japan) VOCALOID3 released *First female Dear Stage (Moe Japan) VOCALOID3 released Gallery References External links Official : *Dear Stage *Moe Japan *Tone Rion Official Website *MoeJapan: Dear Stage *Twitter ToneRion *Twitter DearStage Other : *NicoVideo: Vonama *NicoVideo: Vonama (seiga) *Nico Nico Pedia entry Fandom : *Tone Rion fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Tone Rion models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Tone Rion derivatives on Fanloid wiki